The Dragon in the Maelstrom: Eyes of the Hurricane
by Jlargent
Summary: Long awaited sequel to The Dragon in the Maelstrom: It has been three years since Naruto left to train in the Avatar World and now he has returned. But will his newfound strength wether the oncoming storm of conflict that is on the horzin? Naruto/Hinata and Anko/Azula.


**The Dragon in the Maelstrom: Eyes of the Hurricane**

**Chapter 1: Three Years Later...**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: That's right the long awaited sequel to The Dragon in the Maelstrom is finally here! I'm sorry for the delay but I had to get a new computer so the writing new chapters had to wait until now. I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Azula's POV

I stand in front of the gates of Training Grounds 69 with Anko, Tsunade and Hinata. It's hard to believe that three years had passed since my adopted son Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya to master new aspects of the Kyuubi's chakra and to learn new techniques to help him prepare for the upcoming threat of the Akatsuki. Life in the village has improved since the failed invasion of Sound and Sand several conspirators that sided with the deceased civilian council were imprisoned and or executed, this included the Haruno family for attempting to bribe various shop owners to be heavily biased towards Sasuke Uchiha telling them that he would reward them for being loyal to them.

"When is he supposed to get here?" Anko asks impatiently while balancing the tip of a kunai on her fingertip.

"Jiraiya said that he would be arriving today, but he wasn't specific as to the exact time." Tsunade said.

I snorted "Great, that means he could be here in a few minutes or a few hours from now." I complained all of a sudden the seal which separated the Elemental Countries from the Avatar World started to glow brightly and an explosion of smoke covers the seal for a few moments, finally the smoke clears enough to see two figures standing there.

"Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it?" the first figure spoke; it was the voice of an older male.

"Man, it feels real good to be home again." The second voice spoke; it was the voice of an older teen.

Finally the smoke clears to reveal the two figures in more detail, the older male looks to be in his early to mid-fifties with white hair that reaches to the middle of his back that is held back by a metal headband with the word "oil" written in kanji, wearing gray ninja garb with a red vest and wooden geta sandals. The other individual looks to be in his late teens wearing a standard jonin outfit except it was colored a dark reddish orange, he was wearing a leaf headband but the cloth itself matched that of his outfit, his flak jacket remained the same color as of three years ago, he was also wearing a pale yellow overcoat with a light blue lining and green flames along the edges, on the back of the coat was the symbol of the four nations in a circle.

"Hey mom." The second figure revealing himself to be my son walked forward, I unconsciously move forward to him and the two of us hug deeply, after a moment we separate to let Anko and Hinata have their turns, Tsunade smiles warmly and hugs Naruto as well.

Finally they separate "It's good to have you back here. I take it my idiot teammate actually taught you something?" Tsunade joked.

"Depends on your definition of 'something' he did teach me the right spots to make a woman scream my name right before an orgasm. The most of the time we've hit several brothels and beaches." Naruto said with a straight face, Jiraiya looks on with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Oh come on are you still mad about that marriage fight with the Nadeshko Village?" Jiraiya said earning several glares pointed at his direction.

"What marriage contract Jiraiya?" I growled letting lightning spark between my fingers.

He whimpered "Okay, okay! Years ago I stumbled upon the Nadeshko Village that only have female ninjas occupying it's forces, I was immediately caught by the leader and challenged to a duel to the death, to them if a male has proven his strength by beating her then they are to be wed. The fight lasted for hours but in the end it ended in a stalemate so we made an agreement: our disciples will finish where we left off and if Naruto wins then he is to be married to her daughter. If her daughter wins then Naruto's marriage will be null and void." He said quickly.

Anko laughs "Damn Naruto at this rate you'll have a harem on your hands before you know it." She joked.

I slap her in the back of the head "This is no laughing matter Anko; I need to talk to the leader of the village in hopes to cancel this. Political marriages aren't any better than slave contracts, even if both parties are getting something out of it." I said.

Jiraiya frowned "Sorry princess but I know for a fact that she'll refuse to call it off; even if Naruto is engaged to another woman they'll believe that their contract outweighs any others. The best you can hope for is a possible compromise." He said, I growl deeply at him before giving him a light shock that leaves him smoking on the ground.

"You'd better hope to the Spirits that there is, otherwise there will be one less pervert in the world to write that garbage that you call smut." I vowed as I 'accidentally' kicked him in a personal area that he never uses Tsunade and Hinata follow suit.

Anko was laughing as Jiraiya was being beaten worse than the times he was caught on the women's side of the hot springs "So what _did_ Jiraiya actually teach you?" she asks Naruto.

He shrugs his shoulders "Some advanced seals, espionage tricks, how to judge a person's body language and some B-Ranked Jutsus. As for Taijutsu I learned from all four nations, Aang taught me personally, Toph and the Dai Lee in their arts, Sokka and Katara on waterbending styles, and Zuko and Mai on using weapons, Ty Lee on flexibility and gymnastics. I'm still trying to blend the styles on the fly but I am making progress on that regard. All I can say is thank Agni for Shadow Clones." He said and I could not help but be shocked at the progress that he made in the three years that he was gone. While I couldn't exactly agree with using shadow clones to accomplish this task it is a tool that allowed him to do this so it would be acceptable to a degree.

Tsunade and Hinata finishes beating up Jiraiya and dust their hands off and walk up to Naruto, Tsunade handed Naruto a few ryo "Here, I think the first thing you'll do is get some ramen and re-familiarize yourself with the village again. I want you to rest up for a couple of days and report to the tower, I want to have you tested on your skills against a jonin of my choosing. If you pass then depending on your performance I may promote you to special jonin. Until then enjoy the break." Tsunade said as she vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

I smile at him "Come on Naruto let's go get some ramen." I said making him smile widely with Anko and Hinata following us leaving a broken and bloodied sanin behind.

_To be continued._

_Me: Well chapter one is finished and a new epic shall begin. Next time: Naruto's home again meeting some new and old faces as he prepares himself for the upcoming test. Can Naruto get himself ready in time? Read to find out!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
